Hondao
Hondao(Ondo-Han, Yukio Kuroda , real name Alexandr Semyonovitch Zholin) is leader of Great New Empire. Hi is cruel samurai-demon, but once was a human. The only thing survived the Death of the Worlds. Chronicles of Great New Empire Chronicles of Great New Empire:Book One:The Enthropy: First Apperanse 52-1-f.jpg|Hondao in the Wasteland H8NgVWR35z5_5ZtZlpYVLA_r.jpg|Billboard on the Kazakh Federation Capital AkihikoKayaba-0.png Flickr-2743745212-b973006361-b.jpg|Akuma Form 005MOG Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa 003.jpg|"Baron Yukio Kuroda" P 142653.jpg|"Ondo -han" Tumblr nzc0gz1E6i1tpb85to6 r1 250.gif|"Masked Priest" 332621542.jpg Sasaki.jpg Real world inspirations Shoko Asahara (麻原 彰晃? Asahara Shōkō, born March 2, 1955 as Chizuo Matsumoto (松本 智津夫? Matsumoto Chizuo)), is the founder of the Japanese doomsday cult group Aum Shinrikyo. Asahara was convicted for being the mastermind behind the 1995 sarin gas attack on the Tokyo subway and several other crimes, for which he was sentenced to death in 2004. In June 2012, his execution was postponed due to further arrests of Aum Shinrikyo members. Shoko-Asahara.jpg Qin Shi Huang (Chinese: 秦始皇; literally: "First Emperor of Qin"; 18 February 259 BC – 10 September 210 BC) was the founder of the Qin dynasty (秦朝) and was the first emperor of a unified China. He was born Ying Zheng (嬴政) or Zhao Zheng (趙政), a prince of the state of Qin. He became the King Zheng of Qin (秦王政) when he was thirteen, then China's first emperor when he was 38 after the Qin had conquered all of the other Warring States and unified all of China in 221 BC.2 Rather than maintain the title of "king" borne by the previous Shang and Zhou rulers, he ruled as the First Emperor (始皇帝) of the Qin dynasty from 220 to 210 BC. His self-invented title "emperor" (皇帝, '' huángdì''), as indicated by his use of the word "First", would continue to be borne by Chinese rulers for the next two millennia. Qinshihuang-0.jpg Aleister Crowley (/ˈkroʊli/; born Edward Alexander Crowley; 12 October 1875 – 1 December 1947) was an English occultist, ceremonial magician, poet, painter, novelist, and mountaineer. He founded the religion of Thelema, identifying himself as the prophet entrusted with guiding humanity into the Æon of Horus in the early 20th century. A prolific writer, he published widely over the course of his life. Aleister Crowley.jpg Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長? '' Oda Nobunaga (help·info), June 23, 1534 – June 21, 1582) was a powerful ''Daimyō of Japan in the late 16th century who attempted to unify Japan during the late Sengoku period. Nobunaga is regarded as one of three unifiers of Japan along with his retainers Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu.During his later life, Nobunaga was widely known for most brutal suppression of determined opponents, eliminating those who by principle refused to cooperate or yield to his demands. He was both a skilled ruler and keen businessman, economic reformer, strategizing at both the micro- and macroeconomic scales. He was killed when his retainer Akechi Mitsuhide rebelled against him at Honnō-ji. Odanobunaga.jpg Hideki Tōjō '''(Kyūjitai: 東條 英機; Shinjitai: 東条 英機; '' Tōjō Hideki ''; December 30, 1884 – December 23, 1948) was a general of the Imperial Japanese Army (IJA), the leader of the Imperial Rule Assistance Association, and the 27th Prime Minister of Japan during much of World War II, from October 17, 1941, to July 22, 1944. As Prime Minister, he was responsible for ordering the attack on Pearl Harbor,planning for it had begun in April 1941 before he entered office. After the end of the war, Tojo was arrested, sentenced to death for Japanese war crimes by the International Military Tribunal for the Far East, and hanged on December 23, 1948. Hideki Tojo.jpg '''Herbert Spencer (27 April 1820 – 8 December 1903) was an English philosopher, biologist, anthropologist, sociologist, and prominent classical liberal political theorist of the Victorian era. Spencer developed an all-embracing conception of evolution as the progressive development of the physical world, biological organisms, the human mind, and human culture and societies. Herbert Spencer.jpg Fictional Inspirations Shao Kahn is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series.Shao Kahn the Konqueror is represented as the embodiment of evil. In many respects, he resembles a large Asian warrior, and is well known amongst the roster of Mortal Kombat Kombatants for his godlike strength which rivals, if not outright exceeds, that of Raiden, the God of Thunder. Shao Kahn.jpg Sheev Palpatine, also secretly known as Darth Sidious, later known as Emperor "Sheev" Palpatine (or simply Emperor Palpatine or The Emperor), is one of the primary antagonists of the Star Wars saga. He is the Bigger Bad and true main antagonist of the original trilogy and the primary antagonist of the prequel trilogy as well as a Big Bad/recurring villain in the television franchise and several novels within both the Star Wars Legends continuity and the current mainstream continuity. Palpatine so be it.JPG Cobra Commander is the primary antagonist of the G.I. Joe franchise. He is the ruthless founder and leader of the Cobra Organization. He is known to have deliberately started political and social conflict in a number of areas around the world while fighting against the heroic G.I. Joe team. Cobra commander.jpg Orochimaru(大蛇丸 in Japanese) is the main antagonist in Part I of the manga and anime series, Naruto; though his role has diminished in Part II. Orochimaru's influence still affected the events leading to the Fourth Great Ninja War. By the end of Part II, Orochimaru had seen how flawed his goals were and gave up his previous villainous ambitions. Orochimaru with snakes.jpeg Raistlin Majere is the anti-hero turned villain from the Dragonlance ''series of fantasy books. 1bd89246f0b0.jpg '''Despero' is an intergalactic conqueror and enemy to the Justice League of America. He has been a member of the Injustice League, Secret Society of Super-Villains and the Time Stealers. The ruthless tyrant ruler of planet Kalanor, he possesses incredible mental powers in addition to his great strength and intellect. L-Ron the robot took over his body at one point and became a member of Justice League International, although this was short-lived. Despero SBPE.png Raiden the Moon King, also known as The Moon King or Raiden, is the main antagonist of Laika's 4th full-length animated feature film, Kubo and the Two Strings. Kubo5.png Ares (Wonder Woman 2017 film) ''' is the fearsome, manipulative and ruthless Greek God of War, son of Zeus and Wonder Woman/Diana Prince's arch-nemesis as well as her half-brother. He is bent on wiping out humanity at any cost via World War I. REB ARES 1.png '''Senator Steven Armstrong is the main antagonist of the 2013 videogame, Metal Gear Rising: REVENGEANCE. When Armstrong was young, he used to play college football for the University of Texas, in which he excelled at the game. Years later, he later joined the United States Navy, which sacrificed his chances of going pro. By the time of 2018, Armstrong became a senator for the state of Colorado. Steven Armstrong.jpg Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Upcoming Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Characters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dictators Category:Non Humans Category:Elementals Category:Great New Empire Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Murderers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Brunettes Category:Brainwashers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Tyrants Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Yugo's Archenemies Category:Harloc's Archenemies Category:Zen's archenemies Category:Trapster Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Public Enemies Category:Speedsters Category:Merida's archenemies Category:Jules Verne's archenemies Category:Takeda Takahashi's archenemies Category:Jerks Category:Taxidermists Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters of Chronciles of Great New Empire(Book One-The Enthropy) Category:Samurai Category:Master Orator Category:Hooded characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Hypnotists Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Human haters Category:Scary Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Samurai Jack Archenemies Category:LOTM Originals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryotaro Okiyayu Category:Garrus Vakarian Archenemies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Team RWBY Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Supervillains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Misanthropes